Scrubs: High School Edition
by B.Stryker
Summary: That's right! Scrubs in high school! Follow the adventures of J.D. at his new school Sacred Heart High. Read and find out how he will adjust to the change and try to find a date to the prom.
1. Highschool is Hell

Scrubs: High School edition

Yes! Scrubs goes to high school! This is what happens if the group knew each other in high school! And it takes place today. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story! Read and Review!...LOOK A SQUERIEL!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom! Stop that!" I yelled as my mom fixed my hair.

"Honey, stop struggling! You gotta look nice for your first day of a new high school." My mom said making my hair look like something from the 60's.

Hey there. My name is John "J.D." Dorian. I hate the name John so I just use my initials. Me and my mom moved to California two days ago. Now I'm starting my first day at Sacred Heart High School. It's supposed to be one of the nicest public schools in the state. Well after my mom left, I fixed my hair, untucked my shirt, and put on my green Eire sweatshirt and walked into school.

"John Dorian?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yeah." I said ignoring the fact she said John. She handed me my schedule and I headed off to class. I headed to my first class, geometry………….oh joy. I eventually found my way to the class. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened it, looking pissed.

"You Dorian?" He asked looking down at me with these angry hate filled eyes.

"Yeah……….sorry I'm late, new school." I said laughing nervously.

"Yeah yeah. I am Mr. Cox. You will address me as such. Now go take a seat, Jolie." Mr. Cox said pointing to an open seat in the back.

I walked to my seat and sat down. Mr. Cox scared me…………..it's like he's insane!

"Yo dawg. Word of advice, never make Cox look like an idiot. The name is Chris Turk by the way." The black guy next to me said.

"Hey John Dorian, but call me J.D." I said shaking his hand.

"Dorian! Gandhi! Be quiet!" Mr. Cox yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Cox." Me and Turk

The rest of the day was boring. Nothing worthy of retelling happened. Most of the important stuff happened the next day. I was late for school that morning. I was able to get there during the locker break.

"I'm gonna make it!" I said to myself as I turned the corner. I turned the corner, then BAM! I came face to face………with a locker. I was hit so hard I did a back flip in the air and landed on my face, hard. Great, locker meet face, face meet locker.

"Holy frick! You okay?" I heard someone ask. It was a girl's voice. I looked up and as soon as my eyes refocused I saw a girl looking down.

"I think so………..yeah I'm alright." I said feeling my nose. She laughed at that.

"Here let me help you up." She said taking my hand and getting me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said dusting myself off. "The name is J.D. by the way." I said holding out my hand to shake.

"Mine's is Elliot Reid." The girl said smiling, shaking my hand. I felt this weird feeling in my gut when she shook it. I thought it was just gas. "So you like Sacred Heart High?"

"It's alight. Besides being smacked by a locker." I said rubbing my nose. It still hurt like crap.

"Yeah sorry about that." Elliot said smiling a little.

"It's Okay. I'll see you later." I said as I left for class.

Most of the day went by without a hitch. However when lunch came by. I got my lunch and was looking for a table to sit at. However I tripped, over one of the football jocks foot….that was 5 feet into the aisle.

"Welcome to Sacred Heart newbie!" He said laughing with his friend.

"Thanks." I said faking a laugh as I quickly found an empty table. I sat down and cleaned myself off. "Man I'm gonna smell like sloppy joes for a week." I said to myself cleaning the crap off my shirt. I sighed deeply and decided to eat what little lunch I had that wasn't worn by me.

"Hey J.D." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Elliot Reid from earlier.

"Hey Elliot." I said taking a bite of a fry.

"Mind if I eat lunch with you?" She asked giving me a smile. I nearly choked on my food. I was that surprised.

"Are you sure you wanna eat lunch with me? I mean there's a good chance of projectile food coming this way….duck." I said ducking as a slice of pizza soared over our heads.

"Wow, you're good." Elliot said sitting done laughing a little.

"Comes with the job." I said kinda laughing as well.

"So, make any friends yet?" Elliot asked me, taking a bite out of her salad.

"No. It's really funny. I'm kinda, what's the word? A loser." I said tossing the rest of my lunch out. "Taste like carpet."

"You're not a loser. They're just giving you a hard time cause you're the new guy." Elliot said.

Then I was beamed in the back of the head by a pile of mashed potatoes. Then the jock who tripped walked over.

"Hey loser, enjoying the potatoes?" He asked walking away laughing.

"That enough evidence?" I asked looking at Elliot.

"Okay. But that doesn't me we can't change it. Meet me after school. I'm gonna show you around town and get you a new wardrobe." Elliot said writing something on a piece of paper. "Meet me at my house after school. It's Friday so we got the whole weekend to get your new wardrobe right." She added giving me the piece of paper. She then got up just as the bell rang. She gave me a wave before she left the cafeteria. I looked down at the piece of paper and it had her address on it.

"Eh, why not." I said going off to my last class of the day. This was gonna be interesting.

…...

So, whatcha think so far? I know I only have 4 characters from scrubs, but I'm introducing more in the next couple of chapters. So please read and review.


	2. Mall Rats

Scrubs: High School Edition

Part two is here! I got a lot of great reviews. I like to thank the people who review my story. Oh and here's some clarification. J.D. is a junior in high school. So are Turk, Elliot, Todd, and Carla. So, let's see if I can go 2 for 2. Read, review, you know the drill. Do I really need to remind you?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Mom! Seriously stop!" I yelled as my mom brushed my hair.

"Oh, I'm so excited you finally have a friend and a girl no less." She said continue to brush my hair.

"Mom, we're just going to the mall." I said fixing my hair, again then grabbing a drink

"You'll never know what happens. Now remember, if you get her pregnant, don't come home." She said putting the brush away. I did a major spit take at that.

"Mom! We are just hanging out!" I said completely red in the face.

"Yeah Johnny. You better not come back if you knock her up." My brother Dan said.

"I'm going now." I said walking out of my house and hoping onto my bike, Sasha and rode off to Elliot's house. About 15 minutes later I made it. I knocked on her front door and some guy, maybe her brother answered it.

"Oh heellllooo. My name is Barry. How can I help you handsome?" He asked making me a little uncomfortable.

"Barry, stop it." Elliot said pushing her brother out of the way. "Hey J.D. Ready to get going?"

"Yeah." I said, "Show how we getting there?"

"You got a bike?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." I said pointing to Sasha.

"Okay then. Let's go." Elliot said waking over to my bike.

I walked over to Sasha and got on, expecting Elliot to walk next to me. Instead she hopped right onto my handle bars and started leaning against me. I then got that gas like when Elliot and I first met.

I pedaled for about 30 minutes till we got to the mall. Elliot got off my handle bars and locked up Sasha. We walked in and it was a big ass mall. I mean I could put almost 1000 of my houses in this building and still have enough room to have 3 football fields.

"Come on J.D." Elliot said grabbing my hand and dragging me to Aeropastle. We spent most of the time in there. She had me dressed like a preppy, which isn't me. We stopped by the food court to grab some dinner.

"We should try another store after this." Elliot said sitting down with her burger from McDonalds.

"Why bother? It won't matter. Dress up a turd, it's still a turd." I said taking a drink of my soda.

"Why are you so negative? What you need is a girlfriend." Elliot said.

"Cause to girls, I have as much personality as a piece of wood." I added.

"I got a piece of wood for girls. Come on, mall five!" This jock said giving me a painful high five.

"Leave Todd." Elliot said sighing. Luckily this jock named Todd left.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Elliot confused.

"That's the Todd, don't say something he can make sexual." Elliot said shaking her head. "Let's go try some other stores."

We got up and we tried some different stores. We went to Pac Sun and got me a new pair of DVS skate board shoes and a studded black belt and a fender pick belt buckle. We then headed to Hot Topic and got me a couple of band shirts and a new black zip up hoodie.

"Well let's hope this new look will help you." Elliot said looking at the bag.

"I hope. If It doesn't I wasted over a 100 dollars for nothing." I said looking at my new empty wallet.

"It will. Don't worry. By the time I'm done with you every girl in our school will be after you. No girl will be able to resist you."

"Suppose you're wrong?" I asked her.

"I promise you, by the end of the school year, you will have a girlfriend." She said hoping back onto my handle bars.

We rode back to her house and I walked her to her door, just to be gentlemen like.

"Promise me next time I come over, your brother won't be hitting on me." I said laughing a little.

"I promise. See you tomorrow?" Elliot asked me giving me a smile.

"Yeah." I said hopping onto my bike and riding home. I walked through my front door and my mom ambushed me.

"How'd it go? You make her pregnant? Am I gonna be a grand mom?" She asked rapidly.

"Fine, no and no." I said walking to my room. I put my new clothes in my closet and threw off my shoes and shirt and fell on my bed. Within 5 minutes of my head hitting the pillow, I fell asleep. At least I made one friend so far.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there we go. Chapter two is up. Chapter three is on its way, so expect that one soon. Now what was I gonna say? OH YEAH! I wanna thank all the readers who read my first story, My Angel from Connecticut. They kept me motivated. Thanks guys :D


	3. Anne Hathaway, popcorn, and revalations

Scrubs: High School Edition

Saturday morning, 7:15 in the morning. My alarm clock was basting. So I threw it against the wall. I was having a very awesome dream. I was a swordsman with an overly gigantic sword, fighting a bunch of ninja's trying to rescue the kidnapped princess. The only problem was I couldn't see her face. I could see everything else, except for the face.

"Hey J.D." I'm going crazy! I could have sworn the princess sounded like Elliot.

"Hey J.D. Wake up." I heard the voice say again.

I opened an eye and saw Elliot staring down at me.

"You awake yet?" She asked me.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted bolting up in my bed. This caused Elliot to laugh.

"Nice chest." She added laughing even more.

"What?" I asked confused. I then looked down and realized I didn't have a shirt on. "Holy crap!" I said quickly covering myself. "How'd you get in?"

"You're brother let me in and put on a shirt." Elliot said handing me my shirt.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked putting my shirt on.

"I found the perfect way for you to prove to our school you're not a loser." Elliot said handing me a piece of paper.

"Homecoming?" I asked looking at the paper.

"Yeah." Elliot said sitting on my chair

"How will that help me?" I asked putting the shirt on.

"You so up with an attractive date and people with think 'Hey, maybe Dorian isn't a loser. Look at his date.'" Elliot said looking pleased with herself.

"Ok, so what happens if I can't get one? I'm shit out of luck." I said throwing the flyer in the trash.

"We'll get you one." Elliot said bluntly.

"Don't bet your pretty little face on it." I said leaning against the wall.

"Did you just say I have a pretty face?" Elliot asked with a sly smile.

"What?! N-no. It's just a phrase. I-I-I-I mean not that you don't have one." I said, red in the face trying to find the right way to explain it.

"Hehe, I get it." Elliot said giggling.

And once again that gas returned. I seriously need some Tums.

"So………………..wanna do something?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"Wanna see a movie?" Elliot asked.

"Is it gonna be a chick flick?" I asked praying to god it wasn't.

"Nope. It has guns, violence, and Anne Hathaway is a mini skirt." Elliot said giving me something that was a cross between thinking I am a pig to giving me a sly smile.

"THEN LET'S GO!" I said running out of the room. Elliot laughed and follows. We got to the theater and were able to catch the last preview. Some chick flick….BORING!

So after about 2and a half hours the movie ended. Me and Elliot walked out of the theater that was located in the mall.

"To……..much……….popcorn! I'm gonna be peeing butter for the next three week." I said throwing my popcorn bucket away.

"Yeah, except for the butter peeing thing." Elliot said laughing.

"Yo J.D!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and it was Turk from my math class.

"I'll be right back." I said running over to him.

"Yo man. Wassup." I said high fiving him.

"Is that Elliot Reid your hanging out with?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" I asked.

"Dude. Ask her to homecoming! I'm asking her." He said pointing to a Dominican girl sitting with her friends.

"Damn. She's hot. What's her name?" I asked.

"Carla Espinosa. Head cheerleader." Turk said looking at her.

"Well. Good luck." I said walking off. "Sorry about that." I added to Elliot.

"It's okay." Elliot said. Then her phone went off. "It's a text from my mom…….aw man. I got to go. Gotta go help my mom clean." Elliot said putting her phone away.

"Okay. I have to go finish my geometry homework anyways." I added. We both walked out of the mall and went our separate ways. I walked into my house and laid down. I didn't feel like doing homework. In fact the only thing was what Turk said about Elliot. Elliot………….what is going on. I can't get her out of my head.

"Waitaminute! Oh crap………….this is not good." I said sitting up. I couldn't believe this is true.

…………………………….…………………………….…………………………….……………

Well there we go. A little cliffhanger for you folks. Obviously if you know my stories you know what's gonna happen, BUT for those who don't, you just have to keep reading. If anyone wants to talk to me on AIM, my sn is flyersfanatic76. IM me if you want to ask me questions about my stories, or want advice for writing your own stories. So good night and good luck. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!


	4. Blowing up things is fun

Scrubs High School Edition

Warning. Viewing discretion advised. This chapter consists of strong language. If you are under 13……………….well I'm amazed you can use computers this well. JUST KIDDING!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now that is how you get x. You just take the two sides of the triangle, square them both, then add them and you get 42 for x. Any question? No? Okay then." Mr. Cox said writing on the board

"Yo Turk. You ask Carla out yet?" I asked him.

"No. I gotta find the right time." He said making it look like he was working. "Who you asking?

"I don't know actually." I said writing down the notes.

"Dude, seriously. Ask Elliot out man." Turk said.

"I don't know. I mean, she's just a friend." I said shaking my head.

Then the bell rang and I headed off to chemistry. Today we got to use real chemicals. Can you say meth lab? I'm just joking.

I walked in the chemistry lab and sat down at my lab table.

"Okay class. Today you are gonna surprise me. I want you to make whatever you can think of. AAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD begin." Mr. Mickhead said sitting down pulling out his newspaper.

Okay, this should be easy right? WRONG! I was dead wrong. Here's advice for you. Always know what you're mixing! I made that mistake. I mixed some purple gunk with some lime green gunk that smelled like licorice. What happened next I should have seen coming. I actually blew up the science lab. I mean seriously, boom, destroyed.

"Okay everyone. No one was hurt. Dorian! What was that all about?" Mr. Mickhead asked furious.

"Um……………..I discovered what happens when you mix purple with green?" I said hoping he buys it.

"Not buying it, go clean up." Mickhead said rubbing his head,……….that was bald now………hehehe……my bad. "Carla go help him." He added.

I walked into the classroom that looked like a fall out.

"Well Bambi, you sure are making a good impression. I mean, who can say they blew up the science wing?" Carla said picking up a beaker.

"Bambi?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah. You just remind me of him. Just sweet and innocent and not a bad bone in your body." Carla said throwing some glass away.

"Well that's an interesting nickname." I said looking at a bunch of gunk. "Smells like Licorice."

"You hang out with Chris Turk right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked throwing the gunk away.

"He's a kinda cute guy. He have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope. You should go out with him." I said giving Turk a reason to repay me.

"I actually might. But why are you suggesting that I go out with him?" She asked me.

"Cause then he has a reason to repay me. And that could come in handy later." I said finishing the cleaning. "Well see you later Carla." I said leaving.

"Bye Bambi." She said.

I spent the rest of that morning sleeping….explosions do take a lot out of you. When lunch came by I was sitting at a table when Elliot sat down.

"Word around town is that you blew up the science wing." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah you know me. I'm just a little mad scientist." I said laughing a little.

"JOHN DORIAN REPORT TO THE VICE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" I heard someone say over the loud speaker.

"Ah crap." I said getting up and heading to the vice principal's office. When I got there I was told to head in. I walked in and I saw who the vice principal was. She looked like she was 29 but I would bet 1,000 bucks that she was into Botox and all that stuff. I noticed that the name plate on her desk said Jordan Sullivan.

"Okay then. You know why you are here?" She asked looking at me.

"Uh….cause I blew up the science wing?" I said nervously.

"Yes. Now since your new here, I'm letting you off with a warning. Now on unofficial business, you have a girlfriend?" She asked coming onto me.

"Um…..I'm only 16. Isn't this illegal?" I asked scared.

"We won't have to tell anyone." She said sitting on her desk crossing her legs. I hate to admit it, but she was hot. But I needed to get out of there. So I had to pull the man's ace in the hole.

"I have the runs!' I said loudly. Miss. Sullivan had a confused look and I quickly left.

"So, what did Miss. Sullivan do?" Elliot asked leaning against the wall.

"I think she tried to come onto me." I said with a look of fear and awe on my face.

"Yeah I heard rumors she was like that." Elliot said walking next to me. "So you find any girls you want to ask out?"

"Nope. I told this would happen." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well, keep trying. And just to make you feel better, if we weren't friends, in would so go out with you." Elliot said pinching my cheek in a joking manner.

"_Well, if only. Waitaminute………..why did I say that? Aw crap. I like Elliot don't I?" I asked myself in my head. "Oh man this is gonna be tough."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this chapter is done. Sorry if the ending is alittle suckish. I finished late and I was tired. So Read, Review, so on and so on.


	5. The Story of My Life

Scrubs High School Edition

My mind is shot. It turns out that I like Elliot. I don't know when it happened, but it explains the gas I get every time she's around. I guess Turk is right, maybe I should ask her to Home Coming. Well this is gonna be interesting. Then my cell phone went off.

"Hey J.D." Elliot said. Lucky me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and go for a swim. My father and my brothers are out and it's just me and my mom and I'm super bored." She asked me.

I can't say no to her….damn it!

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." I said hanging up. I got changed into my bathing suit, hopped onto my bike, and rode to Elliot's house. About 15 minutes later I arrived at her house and walked into her backyard. There was no one there. I walked by the pool and looked at it. It was huge!

"SURPRISE!" I heard Elliot yell. She jumped at me and we both fell into the pool. I didn't even see her coming. When we both surfaced, I looked at her with a look of both laughter and a little anger.

"Glad you could make it." Elliot said moving her hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful……

"No problem. So. It's just you and your mom in this house?" I asked looking at how humongous the house is.

"Yeah. Wanna have the grand tour?" Elliot asked getting out. I just realized how good she looked in a bathing suit._ Shut up brain! I yelled at my brain. You shut up. You don't want to piss someone off who can kick you in the crotch from the inside! My brain yelled back._

I got out after her and wrapped a towel around my waist as we walked into her house. She showed me the kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. When we got to her bedroom and I met the women who must be her mom.

"Oh mom, this is J.D. J.D. this is my mom." Elliot said introducing us.

"Oh hello. You know I had c sections for all my children so everything is alright." Elliot's mom said to me winking. Great, I can get older women to like me but not Elliot……so sad.

*_Scene from the Graduate with me as Dustin Hoffman* "Mrs. Reid you're trying to seduce aren't you." I said ala Dustin._

"Mom quit it." Elliot said pulling me into her room. "So find anyone to ask to the homecoming?" She asked sitting.

"No not yet." I said leaning against the wall. "How about you?"

"Actually yeah. That jock Keith Dudemister asked me. I couldn't help but say yes." She said.

That was like a knife through the heart.

_*Elliot punches me in the and rips out my heart.* You won't need this. *Throws it into her trash bin*_

"Really? That's cool I guess." I said trying very hard to hide my rage.

"Yeah." Elliot said. Just then a knock came at the door. Elliot got up and answered it. "Oh Kim hey. I forgot you were coming over. Hey J.D. Come here and meet someone." She called to me. She walked n followed by a girl that looked a lot like her. "J.D. This is Kim Briggs. She's a friend of mine. Kim this is J.D."

"Oh this is the new boy you told me about." Kim said shaking hands with me. "She told me you were looking for someone to take to homecoming. I would be glad to go with you." Kim said giving me a smile.

I was in an awkward position. Here I was, having to choose. Either go with Kim and just accept the fact I couldn't be with Elliot. Or just keep trying to be with Elliot. I guess I should just accept it.

"Sure why not. But let's keep this formal. Kim, would you go to homecoming with me?" I asked her.

"Sure J.D. I love to." Kim said smiling that caused me to blush a little.

"Well I gottta get home. I have homework to do. Bye Elliot. Bye Kim." I said leaving. I got home, got changed and laid in bed thinking. My life is so confusing that even God himself is going, "What the heck is going on?!" Well now I got nothing else to do, but sleep. Cause after all, tomorrow is another day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well finally got this chapter done. Sorry it took so long. Got busy with a lot of things. Like the Phillies win the world series. Christmas. New Years. All that. So, be on the lookout for part 6, which I already started. Peace peace, and all that rubbish.


	6. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

Scrubs High School Edition

Finally the day that all high schoolers look forward to has arrived. Homecoming. Insert

dramatic music here. Well at least I got a date. I could be alone.

"I can't believe I have to wear tux." I said looking in a mirror. "I look like a James Bond knock off."

"Oh I'm so glad you have a date. Now remember if you're going to get nasty remember to…" My mom said as I interrupted.

"Stop mom!" I said just as the bell rang. I went to answer the door and it was Kim. And I had to admit, she looked beautiful in the blue dress she had on.

"Hey J.D. He, you look good in a suit." She said looking at me up and down. I felt like a race horse.

"Well we should get going. We're meeting Turk and Carla, along with Elliot and her date." I said not wanting to say the jerk's name.

I walked Kim to her parents' car. About 15 minutes later we pulled up at the school and Turk and Carla were waiting for us.

"Yo man. Glad you showed up." Turk said giving me a high five.

"I am to please. Hey Carla." I said waving to Carla.

"Hey Bambi. Elliot is inside with Keith." Carla said. I almost screamed at that name. The four of us went inside and did the usual things. Except I didn't touch the punch. 20 bucks it got spiked bout 5 minutes into. So anyways me and Turk talked about guy things while Carla and Kim talked about something. Not sure what.

"I'm gonna get some air. I'll be back later." I said to the others as I walked outside. This felt good. It was getting stuffy in that gym. So I stayed outside leaning against the side of the building, about to head in when the door opened up and Elliot and the dillweed walked out. Let's see where this goes.

"So Keith, why did you want to talk to me out here?" Elliot asked looking so damn beautiful in her dress. Thankfully they couldn't see me. That would be bad. They were literally right in front of me and a bush was blocking my view.

"Well, I was just wondering…..if I'm getting any action tonight." Keith said in the most disgusting way. Well from my pov anyways.

"What? That's all? That's why you wanted to go with me. To get lucky and go brag to your friends?" Elliot asked disgusted just like me.

"You seriously didn't think I want to go with you because I like you. Pfft, fat chance. So now give me a kiss." Keith the Dillweed as I call him now gave Elliot a kiss. My stomach and heart dropped 10 miles. But Elliot quickly broke away.

"You creep!" She yelled slapping him. Keith just laughed.

"No one will hear you. It's just you and me." He said about give her another kiss.

"Hey Captain Dillweed." I said finally standing up. "Let her go. I said hopping over the bar.

"J.D.? Where did you?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Ah. Dorian. You enjoy the potatoes I gave you?" Keith asked. So he was the one throwing spuds.

"You better leave Elliot alone." I said trying to look tough.

"Or what? Her little loser will stop me? I mean who doesn't want my loving?" He said laughing again.

I just lost it after that. I tackled him as we rolled down the ramp into the parking lot. Luckily, I was wearing chucks so I could move easily. We both lost our jackets and I even ripped my dress shirt off. I need as much movement as I can get. Soon a crowd started gathering, knowing we were gonna fight.

"J.D. don't do this. It isn't worth it!" Elliot said trying to get me to stop.

"No Elliot. This is the last straw. I'm finally gonna stand up. Stand up for myself and for my friends. I'm not gonna let this creep hurt you.

"You seriously think you can beat me?" Keith Dillweed asked sneering.

"Come on give me your best!……….robot made out of chocolate." I said saying something stupid after getting hooked in the face. I was expecting to get hit a lot. But man that was an understatement! I got hit so many times I couldn't see out of the corners of my eyes. It was all blurry. I think I got a couple of hits in but I don't remember. The punch that sealed it was one right across my face. It literally sent me spinning in the air. I hit the ground and felt myself blacking out . The fight felt like it only last a second. I don't know who long I lasted. The last thing I remember hearing was Elliot calling my name. Then it all went black.

Smelling salts are terrible. I say this cause that's what woke me up. I was coming too when I realized I wasn't alone. I was leaning against the wall, a bandage on my head and about 3 people around me. Two were medics and the other was Elliot. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Ug. What happened?" I asked a little dizzy.

"You got hit and fell and hit your head. Keith also continued to stomp on you after you got knocked out until Principal Kelso pulled him off." Elliot said. ((A/N: I know I didn't have him in the story. Kelso just didn't have any important parts in it.))

"Try to stand up." One of the medics said. I stood up, wobbled alittle, but was helped by Elliot. I got my bearings and put my shirt and jacket back on. I checked in with Turk and Carla and found out Kim got back together with her old boyfriend during the chaos. Okay whatever. No skin off my back. So I sat on the steps to the gym thinking. Elliot decided to stay and make sure I didn't pass out again.

"So J.D. Why did you get involved with me and Keith seriously." She asked me after awhile.

"Like I said earlier. I am standing up to creeps like him. And to make sure he didn't hurt you." I said realizing it got cold quickly. "it's pretty cold out. Want my jacket?"

"Sure. Thanks." Elliot said putting it on. "J.D. answer me one more question……..how do you feel about me?" Elliot asked.

Woh! That was one out of left field.

"Well…….I like you…………as a friend I guess. But…..really….um……" I said not know what to say. "I guess I'll just say it. Elliot…..I really like. You probably want to be friends, but I want to be more. Elliot I love yo-." I couldn't finish cause right after I said that Elliot slapped a big surprise kiss on me. But hey, I'm not complaining. And this is one of those good ones. I'm not gonna go into detail but you get the picture. After what felt like eternity we stopped. I looked into Elliot's big beautiful blue eyes and went speechless. I could only think of one thing to say. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you J.D." Elliot said giving me a smile and kissing me again. After this one, we decided to head home. I dropped her off at her house giving her a smile as she walked into her door. When I got home my mom didn't ambush me. As I walked into my room, my brother Dan was leaning against the wall.

"You end up with that Elliot girl?" He asked.

All I did was nod.

"That's my brother." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder as he left. I got changed and crawled into bed. So Elliot's and my plan to make me popular didn't work. Who gives a crap. All I know is that I got something better then popularity. And that is Elliot Reid.

….…………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there we go. Another Scrubs fanfic in the bag. Whatcha think? This is by far the longest chapter I ever wrote. It is over 8 pages long! Well anyways I don't know when my next fanfic will appear so don't panic. I just need an idea. So R/R. Good night, Good luck, and have a pleasant tomorrow.


End file.
